1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for bonding one fabric to another and in particular to devices for mending stockings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems associated with mending stockings are well known. Most often, holes develop in the heels and toes of the stocking where abrasion between the foot and the shoe is greatest. Until now, mending of these areas has been accomplished by sewing or darning the stocking which, at best, is quite time consuming. As a result and because of the inefficiency of the current process, many stockings are not mended and are therefore discarded. Because of the many patterns and colors of stockings, the matching stocking mate is also, of necessity, discarded, resulting in an enormous and needless cost to the consumer. Because of the curved shape of the heel and toe of the stocking, heat bonding iron-on patches, conventionally planar, are not usable.